Try To Forget
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Menceritakan perjuangan Sakura untuk Melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke/Canon


**a Naruto fic**

**Naruto & all chara**** is belongs to Masashi-sensei**

**Try to Forget you**** is Mine**

**Pairing in this chap : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Review pleaseeeeee**

**Gak nerima Flame yaa**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Diary,

Berapa kalikah aku menangis?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

-Haruno Sakura-  
27 Maret 20XX  
22.56 pm

**Normal POV**

Sakura menutup buku diary biru muda miliknya dan meletakannya ke dalam laci. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartemen sambil memakai rompi jouninnya. Sesaat setelah sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia mengikat helaian soft pinknya yang mulai tumbuh panjang.

Ia menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah-ralat-sangat sepi. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara binatang malam yang menyemarakan Desa daun itu.

Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi taman. Kursi kenangan tepatnya. Di atas kursi ini terjadi begitu banyak kenangan.

Ia ingat saat ia baru saja menjadi seorang genin. Ia berbicara dengan Sasuke, dan entah mengapa Sasuke meninggalkannya dan berkata bahwa Sakura adalah seorang yang menyebalkan. Dan sakura terduduk sendiri di atas kursi itu.

Dan kenangan yang masih hangat dibenaknya adalah saat ia harus menahan Sasuke agar tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ia ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya. Namun ia juga masih mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memukul tengkuknya sampai ia jatuh pingsan.

Dan pada paginya, ia terbangun diatas kursi ini. Kursi ini menyisakan begitu banyak kenangan menyesakkan. Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin mendatangi kursi itu lagi. Ia ingin meresapi masa-masa dimana ia masih terjerat dengan pesona pria uchiha itu. Padahal sampai sekarang pun ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena kini ia meragukan pria Uchiha itu.

Kepingan memori saat Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya pun terlintas di benaknya. Ia mengingat saat itu Sasuke terlihat ingin sekali membunuh Sakura. Dan setetes liquid bening pun mengaliri pipi putihnya.

'Mengapa disaat aku sudah melupakanmu sepenuhnya? Kau malah datang kembali lagi' Batin Sakura. Ia pun terisak teredam. Sepertinya sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Sakura?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar mengusik gendang telinga Kunoichi merah jambu itu. Sakura pun berhenti menangis. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menjejak di pipinya.

"Na-naruto?" Suara sakura terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?" Tanya naruto lagi. Jubah hokagenya terlihat berkibar-kibar tertiup angin malam.

"Gomennasai Rokudaime Hokage-sama. Aku tidak menangis sama sekali" Jawab Sakura sambil mempertahankan senyum anehnya kepada naruto. Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Dan juga...Tak perlu berbohong seperti itu" Naruto menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Sakura. Dan menghelus helaian merah muda Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan derai air mata yang sudah mencoba menerobos pertahanan matanya. Ia pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Na-naru...hiks...to...hiks...

arigatou," Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan Naruto yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu kini, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Meskipun kini ia sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Hyuuga Hinata, tetap saja hanya Sakuralah yang menjadi nomor satu di dalam hatinya. Sejak dulu saat menjadi genin, dan sampai sekarang pun ia tetap mencintai Sakura.

Hanya saja pada akhirnya ia tetap harus dijejali kenyataan, bahwa Cinta Sakura hanyalah untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Dan...kini hatinya terketuk untuk memberikan suatu tempat kecil di relung hatinya untuk seorang gadis yang tulus mencintainya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku...hiks...hanya rindu. Hiks...rindu akan masa-masa dulu" Jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Hati Naruto sedikit nyeri saat mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu menderita.

"Biarlah masa lalu berlalu dengan sendirinya. Tataplah masa depan yang membentang dihadapanmu. Kau harus melupakan yang sudah lalu. Jadikanlah masa lalu sebagai bekal perbaikan dimasa mendatang" Ucap Naruto. Suaranya terdengar begitu bijak. Ya, sejak menjadi Hokage, Naruto memang sedikit berubah. Setidaknya ia bisa bersikap bijak dan hati-hati di saat-saat serius.

"Kau tahu, Naruto...hiks...hiks," Sakura terbangun dari pelukan Naruto. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Dan berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar sesenggukan.

"Ada hikmahnya juga kau menjadi seorang Hokage. Kau...tidak lagi terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan...kau semakin dewasa sekarang" Sakura mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. Kedua sudut bibir naruto pun tertarik ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum manis.

"Aku senang jika kau senang, Saku," Naruto memandangi kedua bola mata emerald milik Sakura. Sapphire bersiborok dengan emerald.

"Hanya saja...sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis. Maka dari itu, aku sedikit heran saat melihatmu kembali menitikkan air mata" Naruto menghela nafas. Ia takut jika salah bicara.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menangis seperti ini...mungkin aku hanya ingin menangis. Hanya itu" Sakura melepaskan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

"Jangan menangis...Kau jelek kalau sedang menangis" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran super lebarnya ke arah Sakura. Namun deathglare yang diberikan oleh Sakura tak ayal membuatnya sedikit berkeringat dingin. Mengingat bahwa Sakura akan langsung memukul orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Huh! Kau Ini! Seorang wanita itu...terkadang perlu waktu untuk menangis" Sakura tidak memukul wajah Naruto, ia hanya menjitak kepala Naruto, mungkin karena kini Naruto adalah seorang Hokage sehingga ia harus sedikit menghormatinya. Namun tetap saja jitakan Sakura begitu bertenaga sehingga Naruto terjungkal.

"Ittai, Saku...aku mengerti, kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi ya" Naruto mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Hmmm, ne" Sakura balas menatap naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah malam. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku...masih ingin berada disini" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajah. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Tidak. Seorang gadis tidak baik jika sendirian disini. Ayo aku antar kau pulang" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh dan kepalanya tepat mengenai tanah tempat ia berpijak.

Sakura yang sudah amat kesal pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian depan tubuhnya yang kotor karena terjatuh diatas genangan air.

"Naruto..." Desis Sakura dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Naruto tercekat mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu mengerikan baginya. Dengan slowmotion, ia pun membalikkan wajahnya dan...

BUG...

"KAU SAJA YANG PULANG, SANA!" Teriak Sakura kepada Naruto yang sedang melayang di atas langit, setelah di Tonjok oleh Sakura. Teriakan Sakura bahkan sempat membuat orang-orang yang sedang tertidur sampai bangun dan mengintip ke arah jendela rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Brak...

Bug...

"Aa? Suara apa itu?" Hinata yang masih mengenakan celemek pun panik dan berlari ke arah balkon , asal suara tersebut.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Gadis berambut indigo itu membantu seorang pria yang jatuh-dengan keadaan mengenaskan-untuk bangun.

"Oi, Hinata. Mengapa kau ada di apartemenku?" Naruto membalas sapaan Hinata dengan hangat. Ia lalu mengikuti Hinata yang sedang memapahnya untuk kembali masuk.

"Aku ingin memasak untukmu. A-apa yang te-terjadi pa-padamu?" Tanya Hinata ragu sambil membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas sofa.

"Daijoubu. Tadi Sakura-chan memberikanku tumpangan gratis untuk sampai ke rumah lebih cepat" Naruto terlihat cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Hinata terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Naruto. Pastilah kekasih rubahnya ini baru saja mencari masalah dengan Kunoichi pink itu.

"Makanya, kau jangan macam-macam, Na-naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Bahkan ini lebih menyenangkan daripada berpindah tempat menggunakan Hiraishin Kunai. Aku dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh desa dari atas, tadi" Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Dan hinata pun tergelak. Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam yang diselingi dengan tawa.

* * *

"Ra-Sakura..." Sayup-sayup suara mengagetkan nya. Ditambah guncangan pelan di bahunya. Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat itu, adalah seorang pemuda (lebih tepatnya pria) berseragam anbu yang tengah menatapnya secara intens.

"Sa-suke-kun?" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ia memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut-kedut.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi dan tak sengaja menemukanmu disini" Ucap Sasuke dengan datar. Sedikit perasaan takut menjalari sekujur tubuh Sakura. Takdir membawa ia dan Sasuke untuk kembali bertemu di atas Kursi itu. Ia takut akan terjadi tragedi lagi diatas kursi itu.

"Gomen, sepertinya tadi aku tertidur" Sakura berusaha mencoba mengingat-ngingat mengapa ia bisa terbaring diatas kursi itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin saranmu memang benar, tapi..." Sakura tertunduk lesu. Ia masih ingin berada disini, ia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya diatas kursi ini. Dan sepertinya belum sampai pukul 12 tengah malam.

"Otanjubi Omedetou" Desis Sasuke, suaranya amatlah pelan, malah lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan.

"Nani?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah pukul 12 malam" Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura terduduk diatas kursi itu sendirian.

'Sasu...ingat hari ulang tahunku' Batin Sakura.

Dan ia pun berjalan pulang ke apartemennya sambil terus mencubit lengannya, untuk memastikan bahwa tadi bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

* * *

Pagi hari ini terlihat begitu cerah. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan riangnya. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit ia membasuh diri didalam kamar mandi, ia pun keluar dengan percaya diri.

Sambil terus mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk, Sakura terduduk diatas kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Ditatapnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Dan setetes air mata pun terjatuh di atas pipinya.

Di gambar itu terlihat empat sosok. Seorang pria tinggi yang diketahui bernama Kakashi sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya. Sasuke yang sedang cemberut, Naruto yang sedang mendengus dan...Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Saat itu wajah mereka masih sangatlah polos dan menggemaskan. Namun kini...mereka telah terpisah-pisah mendalami kehidupan masing-masing. Naruto sebagai Hokage, Sasuke sebagai kapten anbu. Dan Sakura sebagai Medic-nin sekaligus Jounin.

Kenangan saat Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke juga masih diingatnya. Meskipun saat itu Naruto harus melawan Madara terlebih dahulu. Sasuke juga sampai mengalami kebutaan sementara sedangkan Naruto mengalami patah tulang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku...Aku harus dapat bangkit dari itu semua...aku...harusnya bahagia hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri meja riasnya. Ia memakai rompi Jouninnya sekaligus memasukkan jas dokternya ke dalam ransel kerjanya.

* * *

Ia berjalan menuju rumah sakit sambil tertunduk. Entah sudah berapa orang yang sudah berhasil ditabrak olehnya. Bahkan tak satupun ocehan orang-orang itu yang dipedulikan olehnya (baca:didengar olehnya).

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu utama rumah sakit Konoha. Dan ketika ia masuk, ia melihat para karyawan rumah sakit sedang berjejer lebih tepatnya berbaris. Saat Sakura memasuki ruangan itu, semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya.

"Otanjubi Omedetou, Haruno-san" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Sakura pun terharu, dan lagi-lagi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Loh, Sakura? Mengapa kau menangis bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?" Tanya Shizune yang sedang memegangi kue ulang tahun Sakura. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang kelihatan terisak.

"Shizune-san aku ini menangis karena terharu tahu" Sakura berusaha membuat guyonan dan tampaknya berhasil.

"Oh...aku pikir kau bersedih, Saku" Shizune menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura pun hampir saja memeluk Shizune, tapi...

"Eit, jangan peluk aku Saku, nanti kuenya hancur" Shizune mengingatkan Sakura yang hampir saja memeluknya. Sakura mengusap pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali karena malu.

"Oh, iya. Shizune-san, ayo biarkan forehead meniup lilinnya" Teriak Ino sambil menghampiri Shizune dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Utama.

"Kau benar Ino," Shizune mengeluarkan sebatang korek api dari sakunya dan mulai menyalakan api di atas lilin kecil itu.

"Nah...ayo sekarang tiup lilinnya" Shizune menyodorkan kue ulang tahun berwarna merah muda tersebut kepada Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura ingin meniup lilinnya, ino langsung mencegatnya.

"Buat permohonan terlebih dahulu, Forehead no Baka" Ino mengacak rambut Sakura gemas. Sedangkan Sakura malah terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

'Permohonan, ya?' Batin Sakura.

'Apa yang harus ku permohonkan?' Sakura mengusap dagunya dan berpikir menerawang.

'Mungkin agar aku bisa hidup bahagia. Atau mungkin agar aku dapat segera mendapat jodoh? Atau...agar Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?" Sakura tertunduk lesu.

'Lupakan yang terakhir. Itu mustahil' Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau masih sadar kan?" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Lamunannya yang sangat lama itu cukup membuat semuanya kesal.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya sebelum apinya mati" Shizune kembali menyodorkan kue merah muda berbentuk lingkaran itu kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Fuhhh...

Dan tepuk tangan pun membahana di lobby rumah sakit itu. Ino memeluk Sakura. Shizune pun ikut memeluk sakura, tentu setelah meletakan kue yang tadi dipegangnya. Diikuti seluruh karyawan yang ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang memberi hadiah untuknya.

"Baik, baik ayo semua kembali bekerja" Shizune, sang asisten kepala rumah sakit mengingatkan karyawan yang lain untuk segera kembali bekerja. Hanya tersisa Sakura, Shizune dan Ino disana. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama untuk kembali bekerja. Saat berjalan, mereka mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengobrol sejenak.

"Shishou kemana?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Entah mengapa sakura merasakan ada yang kurang saat ia tak dapat melihat Shisounya atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha itu. Ya, sejak masa jabatannya sebagai Hokage telah habis, Tsunade menjabat sebagai kepala rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Shishou sedang sakit. Jadi ia tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini" Tutur Shizune sambil terus berjalan.

"Astaga? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika nanti kita menjenguknya,heh?" Usul Sakura. Ino dan Shizune pun mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong tadi apa permohonanmu, forehead?" Tanya Ino sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Tentu saja rahasia lah" Cibir Sakura. Shizune terkekeh pelan sedangkan Ino sudah memajukan bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya.

'Permohonanku adalah...agar aku dapat melupakan cintaku kepadanya, Uchiha Sasuke' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Naruto tampak sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya sebal. Tak ia sangka, ternyata menjadi seorang Hokage bukanlah perkara mudah. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas meja kerjanya. Dan terus-menerus mendengus, sampai...

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" Tanggap Naruto tetap dengan malas. Ia menegakkan badannya kembali. Namun tetap memasang tampang unmoodnya.

Dan muncullah seorang ANBU bertopeng Kucing. Ia membuka topengnya setelah sebelumnya berojigi dihadapan Naruto.

"Yo, ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa kau memanggilku, dobe?" Sasuke tahu, jika naruto memangilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' pastilah Naruto sedang tidak ingin suasana formal. Sehingga ia memanggil Naruto dengan Panggilan 'Dobe'.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Habis tumpukan laporan ini benar-benar menyulitkanku tahu" Naruto mendengus.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau ingin cepat selesai, mengapa tidak menggunakan jurus kagebunshin mu itu?" Usul Sasuke. Naruto langsung terlonjak girang. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya. Ia memeluk Sasuke secara reflek.

"Teme, kau selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah meronta-ronta agar Naruto melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Baka" Sasuke mulai kesal karena Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yang merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke, pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Tubuh Sasuke.

"Hehehe, Aa...Gomen" Naruto mulai Salah tingkah. Eh? Salah tingkah?.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari, heh?" Tanya Sasuke langsung kepada pokok permasalahan.

"Ano, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya Sakura-chan. Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya?" Usul Naruto. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"Um, maksudku bagaimana jika nanti kita ajak dia ke kediaman Hyuuga. Lalu aku akan menyuruh Hinata memasak untuknya. Hitung-hitung berkumpul lagi setelah sekian lama, bukan" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil menampilkan cengiran jenaka khasnya.

"Terserah kau saja, dobe" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, yang tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Dalam hatinya tersirat kekecewaan yang cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan.

'Sepertinya kejutan itu harus tertunda' Ucap Sasuke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Sakura merapihkan berkas-berkas rekam medis yang berserakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Shiftnya sebagai seorang dokter muda sudah berakhir kini. Ia sedang dalam persiapan pulang.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga" Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kelelahan setelah mengerjakan catatan rekam medis yang menghabiskan satu rim kertas? Dengan perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja.

Cklek...

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang hampir saja tertidur kembali terbangun kaget.

"Huh? Siapa?" Sakura mengucek matanya yang masih dalam keadaan kantuk. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk meraih alam mimpi.

"Ckckck, SAKURA!" Teriak gadis berambut blonde itu.

Sakura terlonjak kaget-lagi-sampai sampai ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Dengan ekspresi menahan amarah, Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya. Gadis berambut blonde tadi hanya dapat tertawa melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Baka Ino-Pig!" Sakura menggeram kesal. Betapa tidak? Ino selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk mengerjainya. Dan sayangnya ia tak pernah dapat membalasnya. Ino menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja milik medic-nin pink itu.

"Hehe. Makanya jangan tidur terus. Dasar dokter malas!". Ino berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak pecah lagi. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucap Sakura ketus sambil mendelik.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu. Nanti tidak cantik lagi" Ino meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan kekanak-kanakkan. Oh, iya bukankah kita akan menjenguk Shishou?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam.

"Aa...Soal itu, ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu" Balas Ino, dengan tidak memberikan jawaban. Sakura memberinya tatapan hei-kita-harus-segera-ke-

rumah-shishou. Ino mengambil nafas.

"Sebentar saja," lanjut Ino. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk. Dan mereka pun membicarakan suatu hal.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama" Seorang Jounin berompi coklat muda membungkuk di hadapan pria yang dipanggil Kazekage tadi.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya sang Kazekage

"Persiapan menuju Konoha sudah siap. Besok anda sudah bisa berangkat ke sana" Jawab Jounin desa Suna itu.

"Bagus. Beritahu Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka harus ikut untuk memantau ujian Chuunin disana" Titah godaime kazekage yang dikenal bernama Gaara itu.

"Siap. Kazekage-sama" Jounin itu pun membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan gaara di balkon kantor kazekage sendirian.

Gaara pun melangkah ke arah balkon dan melepaskan pandang ke sekeliling Desa Suna.

"Hn, Konoha..." Gaara menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan misterius.

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu 08.30. Tak terasa acara ngobrolnya dengan Ino sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari Satu jam.

"Huh, Si Ino-pig itu" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu tertunduk. Ia mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Ino...

* * *

**-Flasback-**

"Um, jadi begini Sakura...Aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu ke rumah Tsunade-sama. Aku harus menata dekorasi pernikahanku" Ino terlihat sedikit kikuk.

"Ng...Gomen Ino telingaku pasti sedikit bermasalah. Tadi kau bilang pernikahan siapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"P-pernikahanku" Ino menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"HUA?!Tadi kau bilang...P-pernikahanmu?" Teriak Sakura heboh dengan ekspresi kaget tingkat dewa.

"E-eh iya. Aku lupa menata dekorasinya. Padahal pernikahannya lusa loh" Ino tersenyum.

"WUAPA?!LUSA?. Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Gomen'nasai. Lagipula Sai baru melamarku kemarin" Ino nyengir kuda.

Sakura pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

"Hey Forehead! Ayo cepat sadar!" Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh pingsan Sakura yang terduduk diatas kursinya. Namun nampaknya Sakura tetap pingsan.

"Ck, Saking kagetnya sampai pingsan begini. Menyusahkanku saja" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai licik.

"Mungkin dengan yang satu ini pasti berhasil" Ino meraih tas kerja warna ungu miliknya lalu merogoh sebuah bungkusan. Bungkusan itu terlihat seperti bungkusan Kare.

"Nah ayo buka mulutmu dulu, Forehead" Ino membuka mulut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang kanan memegang sebuah sendok yang sudah ada sedikit kuah Karenya.

Bulp...

Gulp...

"HOAAAAAAAA!" Sakura teriak sejadi-jadinya sambil meludah-ludah. Ino cekikikan.

"Hihihi. Akhirnya nona forehead sadar juga" Ucap Ino. Inner Sakura sudah berteriak-riak dengan backround neraka jahanam.

'Pasti...Ino-pig!" Teriak inner Sakura.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku,heh?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sisa makan siangku" Ino cekikikan. Sedangkan Pelipis Sakura sudah dihiasi perempatan siku.  
Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat masam, ino pun angkat suara lagi.

"Oke, itu hanya sesendok Kare ekstra pedas kok. Tak lebih" Ino nyengir Kuda.

"BAKKA! KAU KAN TAHU AKU BENCI MAKANAN PEDAS!" Sakura sepertinya benar-benar naik pitam. Ino pun cengar-cengir seolah tak berdosa.

"Jangan marah-marah. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Hehe" Ino mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V ke arah Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Huh, baiklah. Kali ini kumaafkan" Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Um, ngobrolnya dilanjutkan tidak?" Tawar Ino.

"Oh, iya. Kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku. Bagaimana kau bisa...Menikah dengan Sai Lusa nanti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin Sai-kun melamarku. Aku tidak dapat menolaknya...jadi..." Wajah Ino memerah.

"Hei! Bahkan kalian tidak pernah berpacaran. Jadi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu terjadi secara spontan. Ya...Rasa suka kami terjadi secara spontan" Jawab Ino lagi. Sakura memeluk Ino erat.

"Arigato sudah mau menjadi pendamping Sai. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya" Ucap Sakura terharu. Ino mengusap lengan Sakura perlahan.

"Lupakan Pria Uchiha menyebalkan itu-" Ucapan pedas Ino terhenti saat melihat mata Sakura yang mulai berair.

"Maksudku...Ayolah Sakura! Lupakan dia. Dia tak pantas untukmu" Ino terlihat berapi-api dengan ucapannya.

"Mungkin kau benar Ino, Tapi entah mengapa sulit sekali melupakannya. Sulit Sekali" Sakura mulai terisak. Ino menjadi salah tingkah saat menghadapi Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Kau pasti Bisa melupakannya. Pasti" Ucap Ino.

"Akan kucoba" Sahut Sakura dengan penuh keraguan.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sakura melanjutkan Langkahnya menuju Rumah Tsunade. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang berbadan tegap menghalangi jalannya.

"Tolong minggir. Saya hendak lewat" Pinta Sakura sopan.

"Tentu tidak secepat itu, Nona Haruno" Sakura menggadahkan kepalanya untuk dapat meliuhat wajah pria itu. Sang pria pun menunjukkan seringaimya

"KAU!" Teriak Sakura.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Curhat Zone XD**

Ada kah yang masih inget sama aku?/GAKKKKK

Gomen menghilang berbulan-bulan tanpa ngasih kabar ataupun Update. Fic ini menceritakan tentang perjuangan Sakura untuk Move on dari Mr. Pantat ayam/maksudnya Sasuke XD

Aku sengaja gak nerusin update FFL untuk sementara krn aku jga dlm perjuangan untuk moveon. Dan Fic itu banyak ngingetin aku sama seseorang cowok baka yg bikin aku hiatus berbulan-bulan :"(

Yang nunggu FFL Gomen nee :"(

Yang baik... Review bisa kaliiii :D


End file.
